


Tucker does a world travel part 2? Or The world without a name.

by Shadowoof



Series: The Tucker Journeys [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood gultch Crew, Dr Grey, Feds and New, Other, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowoof/pseuds/Shadowoof
Summary: When Tucker activated his last future cube during free-fall, he found himself from the past back to his time, where the danger of his greatest rival exists. But nothing is ever easy for Tucker, only this time, he has a camouflage unit and a whole lot of training. Is Tucker ready for this world, or is this world ready for Tucker?





	1. A long way from home.

Tucker... Tucker had been though a lot these past few months. He had been stuck in the past, with a bunch of freelancers that were nearly all dead. Some he had even killed, some he knew very little about. Now, he knew all about them. York, North and South. Those he had learned nothing about, never encountered. Younger Wash and Carolina. The counselor. Now he was back, back on Chorus, with space pirates and Felix.

"Fuck. Fuck! Get some men over to his last location, find out what happened to the dead man." Felix seemed upset. Bitching and whining about one guy not reporting in. Tucker wanted to laugh, but he also knew that there was reason to be angry. A solider not reporting in meant bad business. Couching over the dead pirate, Tucker took whatever ammo the man had for the assault rifle Tucker now held. He was about to stand, but his eyes glanced the open cut in the man's armor. Tucker didn't need anyone knowing he was here, the killing bow was a dead giveaway.

Taking a grenade from the man, Tucker also saw he had a future cube, so he took that too, thought about using it to get to Armonia, but decided that the chance he was teleported back to the mother of invention was too dangerous. So after he pocketed the orange cube, Tucker pulled the pin of the grenade and started walking away, chucking the grenade at the dead corpse before moving away, the sound of an explosion behind him telling him the deed was done. "Try and find a cut now asshole." Tucker spoke aloud to the trees that surrounded him, a shadow of doubt glanced over his hidden features under the helm, one that spoke words. Would he have ever done that? Would he have even thought of that before all this?

Deciding that a talk of what was right and what is wrong should come later, and maybe even from Caboose, Tucker kept walking, hoping to god the direction he was going was the right one.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out. It was. Tucker recognized an outpost his squad had taken with Carolina. However, when Tucker saw it now, he saw black armor moving though it. Odd. Activating his stealth unit, Tucker quickly closed the distance till he was inside the facility, hidden from view before his unit ran out. Okay. So, this was confusing. Tucker swore he had taken this place, so that meant a few things. One, he was a bit in the past, meaning he had yet to taken this base at the current time, or worst case scenario, the past he had interrupted was the past now, and Carolina and Wash met past Tucker, the one they didn't know but would have thought they knew. Which... Would suck.

Deciding that holy shit he needed to deal with that later, Tucker focused on the now. This was a small outpost, more just a control point. Control this place, you had some control over the sector. However, it was hidden, and they had thought the men and woman of Chorus didn't know it was a thing. So, Tucker, a few others and Carolina went in, stealth the fuck out of it and took over. There were only three pirates. Seeing his stealth unit was back up, Tucker turned it on and stepped out of cover, looking for and sighting two of the three.

Aiming quickly, Tucker fired a burst fire at the two, bullets embedding into the armor of the first one, the pirate dropped, the second one however, was glanced and had moved to cover. Tucker could hear them yelling bloody murder, yelling out to a unknown third, calling out positions and guessing where Tucker was. Tucker had moved back and taken cover, letting his invis drop and waiting for the second to draw out the third. A plan that didn't have to wait long.

Drawn to the calls of her friend, the third pirate arrived, open and out of cover, unsure what was happening, Tucker took the opportunity at hand and fired at them, dropping the pirate before taking cover as the second one opened fire on his position. "Come on asshole. You're all alone. Just drop the weapon and surrender." Tucker called out to them when the sound of gunfire lulled, and the sound of a clip could be heard dropping.

He waited a few seconds, no response, no continued gunfire. Tucker could easily take this guy, stealth, gun fight. It wouldn't be a problem, but alive mouths told more information then silent ones. "Who the fuck are you!?" The voice called out to Tucker, in which he turned his invis on and moved around, spotting the pirate. They had moved up, obviously planning on trying to flank him. Tucker ran up to them and jumped, his knee striking the chin of the pirate before they could react. Tucker quickly followed with butting his assault rifle into the mans head as they were forced back, causing the man to fall to the ground in pain and silence.

"I'm mother fucking Tucker is who. Got a problem with that?" Tucker said, waiting for a response.... Only to receive silence. "Arr fuck berries. I knocked you out didn't I?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tucker spent the time he had in the base finding a radio, a working radio. He didn't have the comms required to contact Kimball or anyone, and when he found a radio, he thanked his luck it worked. Typing in the codes he needed, Tucker stared at it. He hadn't spoken to his proper friends in... So long. What the fuck was he going to say? How was he going to explain all this? Time travel and shit.

Taking a gulp of air, Tucker stared hard into the radio before finally deciding that he should test, test... Test. "Agent Tennessee to Agent Carolina, I repeat, this is Agent Tennessee, respond?" Tucker waited. If this was indeed, the future where the past he changed was a thing, then Agent Tennessee would be a thing. Otherwise, his voice, his voice would tell everyone it was Tucker, they would know. They had to know.

"Agent... Tennessee. Please report your location." The voice was... Tucker didn't know it, but it had that sound that told him it belonged to a resident of Chorus. However, it also told him that... Well... Fuck. Agent Tennessee is a thing. Fuck. Things were going to be so fucked.

Giving the co-ordinates, Tucker tied up his prisoner and waited. After a hour of fucking boredom and waiting, Tucker heard the sounds of an engine closing in, and he soon spotted the olive green color of a warthog, the colors of steel, teal and bright red, betrayed the camouflage offered, telling Tucker just who was coming. He could also spot a few other cars from behind the leading one, but that didn't matter, because Tucker honestly could never smile as largely as he did now. He was home, his friends were coming for him... He was home. 

When the two cars finally pulled up, Tucker excitedly got up from where he was sitting, the unconscious pirate by his feet, he waved to Wash. "Holy shit what took you guys so long to get here?"

Tucker stared at them, waiting for one of them to say something, anything, fuck, even sarge, who had his shotgun aimed at Tucker, him saying anything would be a blast... Wait. Tucker felt his weapon loosen in his grip as he noticed that Wash and Carolina both had their battle rifles aimed at him as well. "Alright you dirty blue looking scum. Drop the weapon." Sarge gave his threat with the cock of his shotgun, and Tucker replied out of sheer confusion, the weapon falling from his hands without any resistance.

"Come on Sarge, we're over this Red vs Blue shit." He saw Sarge, Wash, even Carolina stiffen at his words... Oh no.. No no.. This can't be. Tucker stared at them, hand tapping his hip, right above his sword. "Seriously guys, stop this."

Wash was the first to step forward, a hand out, meant to be calming, at least, that was what Tucker thought. "Hey, look. We got your call. But you are not Agent Tennessee. In fact. We don't know you." Those words... Those words cut like wire, and Tucker found his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore, the hard ground connecting with his knees as his head lulled to the ground, staring at the dirt. Sobs could be heard from Tucker, as the three moved closer, more even closer. Tucker looked up at all of them, saw helmets he knew... And yet they all had their weapons aimed at him, like they didn't know him.

"No... This... I was meant to be home... No... I... I can't... No..." Those were the only words Tucker could say though the almost silent sobs. This.. This wasn't meant to be the way things would work. How... Agent.. He wasn't the Agent to them. He should be Tucker, he should be Tucker to them.... Why wasn't he Tucker to them?


	2. When you see them, yet they do not see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is among friends, yet those friends don't trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my muse died with some rl problems. But I came back, and I hope it is good.

"Who the hell is he?" Carolina was seated opposite of Wash, Kimball and Doyle between them. Wash could see Carolina looked off, they all did. This man, kept calling himself Tucker like they should know it. How he stared at everyone. It was like someone saw there family, only their family couldn't see them back.

"I don't know. Are you sure he isn't another Simulation trooper?" Doyle spoke up, fidgeting in his spot. Wash watched him and shook his head.

"Can't be, the others are getting better, but simulation troopers don't take outposts alone and with such ease, nor do they have camo units or call themselves names like Agent Tennessee." Wash spoke up. There was so much off about the aqua armored man. They had him in a cell, guarded by Andersmith and a Fed. He seemed to come quietly enough, muttering why and bullshit all the way.

A faint light blue light appeared over Carolina's shoulder. "And, the guy is a ghost. Nothing in any database I've recorded, nothing I've found so far." Epsilon looked to Wash, a tilt in his holographic head. "There is also.. The question about that." All eyes turned to Wash at that. All staring at his hip. That was indeed a question for later, but one that certainly had to be answered.

Kimball sighed, eyes closed and resting behind her visor. "The good news and bad news is. He isn't seeming like a pirate. They were dead, and he got us a outpost that is... Needed. It even had supplies. We only gained in this situation. However... We now have an unknown, one that seems to be on our side, but this could easily be a ply to gain our trust." Kimball let her words enrapture the silence, letting everyone consider it. It had only been a few weeks since the two opposing sides had come together to fight Felix and Locus, Malcolm Hargrove. Times were stressful, a possible ally was without a doubt, suspect.

"But can we really believe that? As you said, it could easily be a ploy to get an insider in, and the color, the names, it could all be a mental game. Wouldn't put it behind Felix." Carolina shot her opinion to the group. Every choice came with a risk, they knew that.. And they wouldn't let themselves fall for something like that, not after what happened.

"But it doesn't explain that." Wash pointed at the handle that sat between the four of them, one they all recognized. "How does he have one."

It was then the radio came to life with a crackle.

"Umm, Mam, the prisoner keeps asking for you." Andersmiths voice came though, sounding slightly panicked. Kimball stared hard at the sword that rested between them, before replying.

"Give us a moment." She looked back to the others, only to have the radio come back to life.

"I told him that, he doesn't look happy." And finally, silence followed, everyone ignored it. Of course he was asking for Kimball, he had been asking for her before his sudden mood of silence. Not saying a single word.

The conversation continued for a few moments, it was peaceful, the choices were not so much as peaceful. Doyle suggested talking, Wash was behind that. Carolina thought it best to keep this Tucker under lock and key for a bit, let him rot so that he'd be more willing to talk, Kimball was behind this. It wasn't till a choice was about to be finalized, well, as finalized as best as possible, the radio crackled once more, and what followed was a pained whimper. "The prisoner escaped.."

 

* * *

 

 

"Look, Kimball just said to give her a moment. She's a busy lady." Tucker looked up to Andersmith. His head tilted as he stared at the blue lieutenant. Tucker couldn't wait. He was sick of waiting. He was back. He was among people he knew, people who should know him for crying out loud! Maybe... Maybe this was just a big joke. The entire base was pulling a fast one. There was only one way to find out. Kimball and Doyle's office. They would have files on him, they'd have too. First, he'd need to get out of this cell.

"Andersmith, can you come here for a moment." Tucker called out to the solider, who looked back at him suspiciously. He didn't move for a bit, his instincts were too much on a soldiers side. Standing from his seat, Tucker walked and banged his helmet on the cell door, looking at Andersmith. "Did Caboose get Freckles in the gun yet?" At that, Andersmith walked over to Tucker, getting far too close for the lieutenants safety.

"How did you know tha-" Tucker grabbed the top of his chest piece and pulled Andersmith against the cell, repeating till the kid stopped struggling. Thankfully, the armor meant there was no serious damage, and while Tucker hated doing it, he also knew that he had to find out. Quickly swiping the key and letting Andersmith go, Tucker unlocked the cell and stepped out, only to hear a gun click. Tucker turned to face the Fed solider, who was fumbling with the safety of his gun.

Walking bent low and picked up Andersmith's weapon, walking towards the Fed, he saw the motions of the soldiers hands, the step back to keep distance. Wash knew how to train, not that it would help the Fed right now. Closing the distance with a few quick steps, Tucker smashed the butt of his rifle against the kids visor, rocking there head back and letting them fall to the ground.

With the two of them unconscious. Tucker dragged the two into his cell, throwing in both the guns, the radio, before locking the cell and throwing the key in for easy access. "Sorry, but I'm a little sick of this."

Moving out of the cell block, Tucker walked up and down the halls that he kinda knew. His memory having faded somewhat from his time spent in the literal fricking past. It wasn't till he heard the alarmed shuffle of footsteps heading in his direction that he had to be slower, quieter. Why were they so focused on this? Pretending they didn't know him?

Shaking his head, Tucker kept his pace, till finally, he made it to the office. Now this was a place he couldn't forget, and in the middle of that fine looking table that belonged to a finer woman, was his sword. "Fuck. Yes."

Taking the sword and placing it where it so rightfully belonged, Tucker got to work, sitting himself down at her desk and turning her computer on. When it came up with asking for a password, Tucker sat back in silence. "Shit... I forgot about this part... Fuck. What was it?"

He rapped his fist on the table for a few short seconds, thinking about the last time he logged in. He'd spied on Kimball when he needed the information to break Wash and the Reds out from the Feds. At first, he tried typing it around what he could remember. 'A new hope' ' Return of Hope' Tucker frowned. It had something to do with hope.

"Bit surprised. Your quite close, too close to just be guessing." A voice made Tucker jump, and he stood, his sword handle out as he looked around for a moment before recognizing the voice. Church.

Looking down, Tucker saw Church, the hologram raised just above the computer, his head tilted in a asshole way. "Yea, you got maybe half a minute before the others get here. I already alerted them. So I'd just sit back if I was you. Or you know, you can try to fight, get your ass handed too you... Yea you should do that."

The way Church spoke, Tucker could only stare at him, surprised, hurt, scared. "Church? Come on man. Don't do this to me." Tucker took his helmet off as he said that, his voice breaking. He hated that, this weakness, he shouldn't be showing it, this was just a joke right? They were just messing with him.

Epsilon however, stayed where he was, a shrug of his shoulder. "Don't know what to say asshole. I don't know you. I've never seen you. Get with the fucking program." Chruch's voice held no joke to it, nor sarcasm. Tucker took a step back, frowning, his lower lip trembled with pain and fear. No. This wasn't happening.

It was then, he heard the door open, Wash and Carolina, flanked by Kimball and Sarge. Tucker stared at all of them. "Guys... Come on... Please. Just.. Stop. It isn't funny." Tucker practically begged, his grip on the handle tightening. They would stop at this, right? They had too. No, he would make them, he had the sword, they'd not forget that.

Holding his hand out, Tucker let the sword activate, the two prongs of plasma lighting the room with light and sound. "Come on, tell me you don't me. I'm the chosen one, Lavernius, Fucking Tucker.

For a second, Tucker felt his face lighten, as if a weight had been lifted. They wouldn't do this now. They'd stop. Then Sarge chuckled, the kind of chuckle only Sarge could give when he knew something you didn't. "Well son. That'd be true. If Wash wasn't here."

Tucker froze as not a moment later he heard that, the sound of his sword turning on soon followed, the room more lit then it was before. Tucker looked at his sword, swearing he hadn't turned it off. But then realization hit him, and did it hit him hard. So hard he had to take a step back as he stared forward at Washington. A sword in his hand. A sword that looked so much like his. "But... No... I... But... Crunchbite... Junior."

He fell to his knees for the second time that day, and like before, his eyes stung with tears, his sword turned off, and all the remained was the sound of silence, the buzz of a sword, and Tucker's tears. "Seriously! What the fuck is wrong with this dude!?

Chruch's voice was the last thing he heard before everything became silent, and the advancing men and woman became nothing but a blur.


	3. Interrogation of the Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation is the name, you know the game.

If there was one thing Wash couldn't deny, it was that this whole situation was simply _weird._ And it wasn't the normal kind of weird you usually encountered with the sim troopers. Then again, after recent.. Losses. Everyone were on the edge of their breaking points and he couldn't blame them. Because of one man. Tucker. Aqua like armor, skilled enough to take down an outpost of pirates and had an key. He knew it was a key because like his own, it only worked when used by it's owner, and that, was Tucker.

But what confused them all, was the fact that this Tucker... Was a ghost, a ghost who seemed hell bent on proving he wasn't. With how he practically begged everyone to remember him, how Epsilon stated he seemed to be close to cracking the password without any software, almost like he was going from memory. How he seemed to look at everyone with an eye of familiarity. And when Wash, Carolina and the others couldn't return that look, the man seemed to just... Fall. Break, grow hollow. Even Carolina seemed to look at Tucker much less a possible threat and more... A slowly breaking man.

And that brought them here, Tucker was now out of his armor, deemed a little too dangerous to stay in it. What was under the suit surprised a few people. He was strong. Muscles from training, scars. He was battle worn, not dangerously so, but enough that he could never be taken lightly from a first glance. What more, he wanted... Aqua clothing. To match his armor, just like the sims. They all wore matching... No, even he started to wear matching clothing, a side affect from staying with them all for so long. Not that he minded the color matching. It made sense, felt... Homey. 

So, Tucker was seated in a chair, cuffs on, a table separating him from Carolina and Kimball, a two-way mirror keeping him, Doyle and Simmons out of sight. As to why Simmons was here, Wash wasn't sure.  He said something about writing down theory's and Wash just partially ignored him from then on. "I've been working on a theory with radio feedback. But while this isn't anywhere close. I've been thinking we should ask him questions only we would know... Wash?" Simmons squeaked out Washes name, causing the freelancer to look at him, the words catching up to his brain. That would work. It would certainly clear up almost anything they needed to know. They just had to be careful about what they asked, because many things could have been recorded.

"It's an idea Simmons. Thanks." Wash nodded which was soon followed by Doyle.

"Yes, why don't you go and... Think of some questions?" The answers seemed to elicit an excited nod from the Maroon solider. Who bounded away while muttering about making a list of questions and pondering if he should ask Caboose, an idea Wash knew wouldn't work out so well. Looking back to the conversation. It seemed to have progressed somewhat, with Tucker looking more defeated then usual.

 

* * *

 

 

"Look, Tucker. We don't know you. You know this. I don't understand why you can't seem to help us understand why?" Carolina looked to be growing thin on patience, as Tucker looked to the woman in armor, eyes sullen with a shadow that hinted a lack of sleep.

"I already told to Carolina, I can't tell you because I don't... I was never there. It means things changed. You had no Tucker." His response was more heated, more solid. He meant every word and all it did was confuse the two woman. His reasoning made no sense. How could it even work?

Kimball seemed to clear her throat, looking at Tucker with a tilt of her helmet. They needed some way to get the man before them to trust the two. But they had not a clue how.. "Tucker... If you can give us something. Some form of identification, an... Anything?"

It was then, that Tucker seemed to stop looking, stop thinking, as if an idea had just sprung, his lips formed into a smile. One that seemed dangerously insane. "My. Helmet. Cam." His words sounded distant, yet brought memories to Kimball, of a speech that brought two warring sides together. Of a man giving his life to end it all. But Tucker continued, his voice becoming louder, more certain. "Check my helmet, it should have stored data of Felix getting his smug ass owned."

Carolina could be heard sighing, looking at Tucker. "Yea, we know it could. You could have easily downloaded the video." As she ended her sentence, Tucker seemed to pull back as if stuck. A whisper of a voice on his lips.

"...Who... Who recorded it?" He was afraid, that much could be pulled from what Carolina heard, afraid that his only evidence was gone.

"Wouldn't you know? It was one of ours, a solider who... Well, took to it with gusto. He wasn't terribly good at being a solider, being the sim trooper he was, but he said I'll get Felix talking... And that ended with him losing too much blood. He perished." Carolina finished, but rather then look anywhere, she looked at Tucker's face. Looked at every detail for a reaction to that, Kimball, even Wash and Doyle were watching. They were not disappointed. 

Tucker slammed his cuffs into the table, teeth bare as he looked at Carolina. "Your saying you had... Of course you had. Flowers must have recruited him because....."

_"We're like you! ...That sounds funny, uh, okay, we were also simtroopers for Project Freelancer. We were stationed here, in this gulch."_

Tucker grasped his forehead, a pain he had tried forgetting, thought he had been left alone from, returned, his vision blurry as he tried to focus himself. Memories.. The memories he had... But didn't. Why were they? 

He pressed his hands into the table, sweat beaded his forehead. He let out a strangled gasp as he eyed Carolina. "Helmet... Cam. Check... Check it... Please...." With with that, the pain became too much and Tucker let out a roar of pain. He felt fuzzy, as if he wasn't there, the pain the only thing that solidified him to reality. But what felt really strange, was the fact his wrists didn't feel so constricted anymore, and as the pain died down, he saw Wash, Carolina and Kimball, even... Doyle? All had guns aimed at him.

Church appeared over Carolinas shoulder, his posture was... Freaked, his voice, high and panicked, matched how he looked, how they all looked. "What the Fuck just happened? You just _phased_ though your cuffs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, got busy with Christmas, family and birthday preps. Which was 31st, cause I'm a lucky bastard and being 18 is awesome. That is all from this Aussie. Hope to keep this story more alive then I tend to make it. And as always, improve it. 
> 
> Also, I hate how I make these short chapters. But I attest, it is because I don't know how much to add, what to leave to the next chapter, or I just lose faith in myself, lose what I am writing. Or maybe I just suck. Who knows?


	4. When you keep trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain can come in many forms, and sometimes even the slightest trail of hope can be even more pain.

Agent Washington had seen a lot of things. He had lived the lives of two beings. The 'Alpha' and the Director. He had been left alone in a crashed ship, as his team left him behind. He had blown up the bodies of said team. He had seen a lot. Of things. But seeing someone phase though reality and then solidify themselves like that? That wasn't something even he had thought he'd see.

And unsurprisingly, it was something no else expected to see, if the buzz of the room was anything to go by. Word got around and everyone was talking about it. The man who phased, the crazy guy who kept crying over not being remembered.

It was starting to get around a little further then the normal level of weird that came with dealing with the reds and blues.

But then there was everything else, the name he had introduced himself with though the radio, his knowledge of everyone, his armor color and even his... sword. There was so much that didn't make sense yet to this man who called himself Tucker. It did. And Tucker, for some reason, needed everyone in this base to make sense of it, wanted them too. An impossible task is what Wash would normally think... But now.. He wasn't so sure.

"Wash... Wash? Washington!"

"Huh?"

Carolina stood above Wash, hands on her hips, head tilted as if asking him what he was doing. Frowning under his helmet, Wash looked around to the others. Kimball and Doyle were discussing something among themselves, the reds and... Blue. Were talking, Andersmith was with Caboose, so at least he wasn't fully alone. It was just him and Carolina in this corner of the room right now.

Carolina sighed, taking a seat beside him. "We just got a message from the techs. They said they found footage in his helmet and are sending it now."

"Yea, for me to look at before you losers. Why didn't you just give it to me, I could have gotten it hours ago." Epsilon appeared over Carolinas shoulder, somehow looking annoyed as a hologram. Just a reminder that the sim troopers almost developed there own language of body movement. One he seemed to be catching onto.

"Because even you were spooked by what we saw. We needed to talk it over, something Wash decided to exclude himself from." Washington rose his hands in defense to Carolinas accusation, not that it was something he could deny.

"I was thinking, okay? Just. Not a lot of this is adding up. I mean, there is no way he could be a spy for the pirates, not how he acts. And not with... With this." He'd pull both energy swords from his hips, placing them side by side. They were exact replicas. The same. Down to every marking, every detail. Only difference was, one could be turned on in his hand, the other required it be held by Tucker to work.

Carolina would place a hand on his shoulder, offering some comfort. "Hey, we'll figure it out, we always d-" Before she could finish, a tech looking solider moved into the room, quickly passing a drive to Kimball before leaving. Carolina would forgo Wash to go to Kimball and the others that had gathered around her. Wash however, used the oppertunity to sneak away, to go speak to the cause of all this confusion. He could watch whatever they were about to later.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, ever since he phased, Tucker hadn't been all that active. He seemed docile, too docile. He just said yep, ate food when given and looked down at his feet. No more break out attempts, no sass. Just... Docile. So when Washington stood outside his cell, all he got from the unarmored man was a hey before Tucker went back to looking at his feet.

"The sword. Where did you find it?" Wash broke the following silence, not wanting this to become weird in the sense he watched Tucker and Tucker did nothing, but, his words did do something, as Tucker looked up to Wash, eyeing the two swords attached to Washes hips.

"I think you know."

"I want to know where you found it. Exactly." Wash was not in the mood to play any kind of game, and Tuckers sigh signified he understood that, yet still he had the gall to find a grin.

"I found it exactly where you found yours. In a hole, at the wind generator. Am I wrong?" Tucker stared hard at Wash, his features not hidden by the helmet they all normally wore and without it, Wash could see the hurt, the pain, the anger and sadness built under those eyes. It felt like he was looking into a younger him, a him he didn't ever want to go back too.

Ignoring the feeling, Wash decided to mull over the words and the information gotten from them. It was exactly as Tucker stated, Wash had checked out the hole and found a sword in it. Tucker however, looked like he had more to add, and added more to it. "Without Junior... What happened to Wyoming and Tex?"

That confused Washington. Without? There it was again, words that meant something, like Tucker was meant to exist, but he didn't. So now a Junior didn't? And if this Junior didn't, then something changed for them to Tucker. "Why? What happened to them for you." It was a question he wasn't sure he would get a good answer too, but he decided anyway.

Tucker merely scoffed at Wash, as if he knew what he said would contain no proof to it happening, but stated what he needed too anyway. "I killed Wyoming, Tex blew up with Junior and Andy, they survived however, but from what I gathered, Tex and O'mally were taken by the Meta." Tucker stated it plainly, as if it was common knowledge, like he truly believed what he said to be true. When it was so very wrong.

"The Meta killed Wyoming. Took Gamma... And Tex... No one has seen Tex since she left the blood gulc-"

"TEX IS ALIVE?" Tucker stood up, coming close and grabbing the bars. "She's alive... What about the... The Tex that got grabbed by the Meta? The one trapped in the memory unit that Church went into."

Wash jumped back, surprised by the sudden action from the recently docile solider, only to then... Well, be told something he shouldn't have heard from someone who shouldn't know. "Why... Why did I join blue team?" Wash asked, all of a sudden. Tucker gave him a sort of blank stare, as if working the words over, before his stare became a grin, a shit eating grin.

"Because Caboose wouldn't stop saying. 'Can we keep him! Can we Keep him!' Also... What else were we meant to do? We shoved you into Churches armor and said you were Church. Washington died that die to the UNSC. It was the first time we met actually... Was it the same for the blue that died?" Tucker's voice was low now, almost a whisper. Wash was in the middle of just digesting all this information. Things no one should know, not even Carolina without being told. Words... How...

Shaking his head and not bothering to answer Tucker, Wash walked out of the cells and back towards the meeting hall. Just hoping the video they pulled from the helmet would give him something, anything to say yes or no to all this information he was getting.

He made it to the door, but paused, he could hear a voice, stammering. "Re... Play it. Again." It was Carolina, sounding both confused and... Scared. Walking in, Wash stopped as he looked at footage. It was similar, somehow. Yet different. Positions. Angles. It was all different.

"For God's sake, man, loosen up! You got to get limber!"

"How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital?"

"Vanessa? Oh _,"_ He'd snort, something Wash knew, knew was a thing he wished he'd never have to hear again, even if what he said before and after was changed. "She was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically. You should have seen it man. I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up."

"So how long have you and Locus been working together?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were going to be fighting here? _"_

 **"** Agh! Son of a bitch!"

"Round One: Felix."

"God, you're a fucking tool."

The video paused and all eyes looked to Wash, who in turn was watching the screen. There was no amount of editing that could... That could make that. Do that. "Keep playing it." And so they did. They saw it all, how the reds and blue got pushed back by the bomb, how Tucker rushed and got himself... Stabbed. How he sat up despite the pain and kept recording, till finally, Churches voice came online, and the footage ended. Everyone knew what happened after... Kind of. 

Taking a seat, Wash heard the voices sprawl around him. Of Impossibles and they were right. Hows and whys kept being thrown around. But the only thing he knew for certain was. He, nor anyone here, nor anyone in the world, knew Tucker.... So if he... If he did... If he existed somehow, in a place where everyone here knew him... Then how was he here.... And why? There was no more impossibles... Not with this and before... This Tucker... He was indeed... A Blue of the reds and blues... Wash just needed to figure out... Why wasn't he a blue alongside Caboose like he seemed to be in that video... And why was he trained, for his skills didn't seem to be even close to what he showed in the video he just witnessed.

There were so many questions to be answered, yet no way to answer them... No way but one... To talk to Tucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went though three rewrites because my work didn't save when the tab decided to shut down... Hope three is the charm. 
> 
> Seriously, wrote all this from 2 to 3 almost 4 am. I hope it is good.


	5. And you finally succeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> succeed, endure and hope.

After Washington left, Tucker was left alone in his cell. He felt hope. Not enough to.. To disillusion himself into thinking everyone would suddenly remember him, but enough that... That they wouldn't treat him like a fucking outcast. He wasn't a outcast, he was Tucker, a god damned hero and general bad ass. Of course, when your left alone, those awesome feelings begin to die out and all your left with is the feeling of being alone... So. Alone.  
  
But then, all of a sudden, he wasn't so alone anymore. Everyone suddenly appeared outside his cell, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Donut, Caboose, Carolina, Kimball, Doyle and Washington. But rather then come in to question him, he found himself being dragged out and towards the war room. Placed into a chair with the most confused expression he had ever thought he could pull as they brought in his helmet and practically shoved it onto his head, everyone just staring at him  
  
The first one to break the silence however, was of course, Church. "Okay dude, say we believe some of the things you've been saying... Explain the fact you shifted in and out of reality."  
  
"Ooooh, lets ask how he got those great calves."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT HIS STOMACH SCAR!"  
  
"Guys, shut up, I want to hear how he did it."  
  
"I want to know if he's a dirty blue!"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ."  
  
"EVERYONE! Shut up. Let him talk." Carolina ended the questions and wants from the reds and blues, before looking to Tucker, who in turn, was staring at his friends. Fuck he missed them. But he couldn't ogle them forever. They wanted answers, and it was finally about time he told the truth too... Someone. That someone, turned out to be the people he never thought he'd ever talk to again. The people he could trust. Even if the truth he was about to give.. Wasn't complete.  
  
"Okay, you want the truth? My name is Lavernius Tucker of the simulation trooper program of project freelancer. I was stationed alongside Captain... Flowers and Leonard Church, also known as the Alpha, in Blood Gulch. Flowers dying, however, lead to the replacement of one, Micheal J Caboose. The opposing team consisted of Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Lopez and eventually Donut. And from there... I think you know how the story goes." Tucker looked to every one of his friends, who in turn, were watching him, listening, nodding. He saw Washington off to the side, Tuckers eyes glanced to the two hilts on his hips, before looking back to the others.  
  
"After countless fights, deals with freelancers and the death of the Meta, Carolina came to us to find the Director and we did, we fought hundreds of Tex robots and Church saved us. Carolina did what she needed too and we left... Then, the ship crashed thanks to.. Us. We were stranded. We eventually, became captains of respective armies. We found each other, we found Carolina, we revealed the message... We continued the battle." Tucker stopped, seeing that he had indeed caught everyone's attention. This, to them, should at least all sound familiar, but this is where things were going to get a little weird.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tucker muttered under his breath a few words, before looking to Donut. "One day.. Donut came to me.. He was saying some weird shit, that the Chorus war already happened. Then, some sort of weird lighting passed from him to me, and he was normal. Next, I get ambushed by Locus and Felix, I try to use a future cube, it got shot... I found myself... On board the mother of invention." Now that, got him looks from both Carolina and Washington.  
  
"I'm sorry, you expect me to believe, you suddenly appeared on the Mother of invention?" Wash called out, stepping forward to join the others.  
  
Tucker simply gulped, before frowning at Wash. "Okay, then how do I know about the grapple hook to your balls, done by our dear Carofuckinglina right here, because you were scared and didn't want to end up like Georgia, isn't that right?" Again, the freelancers froze and Tucker felt like smiling the biggest shit eating grin he could, but chose to hold back even with the helmet hiding him, he needed them on his side. And the way the two came together to talk... He was making headway.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tucker was left alone for a bit, as the group discussed what exactly he had said and how true it could all be, and he was about to enter that state of loneliness once more till he felt something, and then a blue light shined and he could see Church. Thank fuck for neural implants, huh. "Your story was fine and all, but it didn't tell me how you did what you did, so start talking asshole."  
  
"Haha.. I missed you Church. Really, I did." Tucker smiled to his... Friend, with warmth, and he almost laughed again at all Church seemed to sputter and protest.  
  
"Keep to the fucking point." And Tucker had to nod, this wasn't a time for fun.  
  
"Whatever Donut did to me, it affects time, and my place in time. I've gone back and fourth between time, but I also think reality's. And sometimes, it flairs. I'll vanish for days when it was just seconds for me. Or I'll suddenly phase though cuffs. I can't fully explain how it works dude, but it does." Tucker felt quite proud of himself actually for figuring most of this out, well. Experiencing it and formulating theories was pretty easy considering. 

"Yea, but that should be impossible, even with a temporal loop." Church stated and Tucker felt like a bulb just turned on in his mind and he froze. Wash had a sword. Wyoming.

"Dude, how did you guys deal with Wyoming. If I didn't have the sword, then his temporal distortion unit would have never failed." Tucker felt unease come from Church and frowned even further. "Did.. Did he even go to Blood gulch?" Tucker asked, serious, and when he saw the blue head shake, giving him the answer, Tucker almost shat himself.

"Hate to tell yea Tucker. Wyoming is alive and well. Gamma was taken from him by the Meta eventually. But. He's still alive. And he is here. On Chorus."

* * *

 

After all was said and done, Tucker was given back his armor, eventually he was given his sword and a DMR. His first action was to go to the shooting range and take his wrath out on some cones, putting many of the feds and new republic soldiers to shame. After that, he went to the graves along with Caboose and Washington. And visited his Grave. His replacements Grave. The Tucker but not Tucker of this world. "Huh... Was... Was he as perverted as me."

"What? Nooo... He was a great listener however. I talked about all my problems, and he just listened." Caboose pondered to himself, leaving both Wash and Tucker to sigh.

"He wasn't around as much, didn't do as much. But he was among the troopers I had to find... He honest to god was a terrible solider, worse then even Caboose..." 

"No fucking way, Caboose?"

"Yea... Caboose." 

The two soldiers stood side by side, chuckling to themselves. But it wasn't long before Wash had more questions, Tucker couldn't blame him, they were in a time when Tucker was one to be asked so many questions. "So.. You're good. Too good for a simulation trooper. Was it all Freelancer or you guys just good where you come from." The question was earnest but the laugh that resounded from Tucker went for a long, long time.

"God no. We're horrible soldiers. I mean, not... That bad but dude. The only reason I was any good at all was because of you. You taught me. Then... Yea, freelancer. I went up against North and Maine once. Won because I freaked the fuck out and used all the training I had. After getting my ass kicked by North during the start of it. From there.. Yea, I got better. I had too. For you man." Tucker said, looking to the grave, before he realized just how he ended and looked to Wash, who was chuckling to himself as Tucker began to sputter.

"Dude, no homo, you just. You're my friend. Real, good friend. I missed you guys so much, even if you're not... Not them." He finally sighed, looking back to the inner city. Doyle wasn't happy with his release, the army's didn't quite trust him and as much as the Reds and Blues now knew he wasn't lying, they were not his friends, they didn't know him and he might not know them no matter how similar they are.

But he was one step closer to getting some peace... He just had two Mercs and a unhinged freelancer he already killed once to go though and he had freelancer training to boot. What could be so difficult about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a life, it happens. I want to do more for this but I can't write all that well. However. I am going to be doing something new. A new story not in this brilliant world of RvB. I can give you a hint. I'm a huge fan of the Last Jedi, Star wars in general. So expect something.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 of random uploads, bad writing and a weird story. For those with brain cells, I apologize, for those without... Umm. Thanks. I hope by reading this, you get brain cells that tell you holy crap this is actually bad.


End file.
